1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ceiling panel construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ceiling panel construction wherein the same is arranged for corner protection structure within each ceiling panel to provide enhanced strength, durability, and appeal to a drop ceiling construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various drop ceiling construction is available throughout the prior art wherein the typical drop ceiling panels are formed of a relatively frangible material mounted within a rectilinear framework. Prior art drop ceiling structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,011 to Sherwood utilizing various illumination members mounted exteriorly of the panel structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,924 to Kuper, et al. sets forth a decorative tile structure and its manner of construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,066 to Reed sets forth a further example of a drop ceiling construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved ceiling panel construction as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in drop ceiling fabrication and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.